New Heart for your Birthday
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: {sequel possible} Everyone says that your birthday is the best day of your life, but that changes when Kyu tells Rei he loves him...and is rejected for it. Can Kai help him fix the heart that was broken?


**Disclaimer:: I only own Kyu in this thing, I wish I owned Beyblade, then I would a hell of a lot of money ::beams::**  
  
"New Heart for your birthday"  
  
Kai was so close to going back to Tyson's house, and giving him a hard whack across the head, since he was reason that he was so late for their friend, Kyu's own birthday party. He rubbed his head, bringing his small present into his pocket, a little embarressed about the contents of the small box. He sighed, and headed up the sidewalk of the neko-jin's house, and went to knock, before noticing that the door was pretty much slightly opened. He blinked, not liking how this was looking, and opened the door to the house, looking inside, not liking at all what he saw.  
  
It was as silent as a graveyard in there, and there was only one person in view of the slate haired boy. The chinese blader, Rei Kon, was sitting there, his palms holding his chin, a look of sadness crossing his features. Kai closed the door the house, and broke the silence.  
  
"Rei? Have you seen Kyu?"  
  
The chinese neko-jin looked over at him, and then gave a small sigh, "He locked himself in his room..."  
  
A frown crossed the Russian's face, "Huh? Why?"  
  
Without saying a word, the raven haired teen lifted himself from his seat on the couch, and made his way over to the table in the dining room, and placed himself down. He looked over at Kai, and pointed to the chair near him.  
  
"Here, I'll try to explain what happened, sit down."  
  
'I'm not liking this...'  
  
With a small sigh, the ruby eyed boy made his way over to where the chinese boy was sitting, and took a grip of one of the chairs. He turned it around so the back was facing him, and he took a seat on it backwards.  
  
The golden eyed boy gave a sigh before starting, "Before you showed up, Kai...Kyu said he had something to tell me...he brought me into the kitchen, and before I could say anything, he said right there and then that he loved me, and...he kissed me..." He laid his cheek into his palm.  
  
Kai's frown only seemed to grow deeper, "And you told me before that you were having your eyes on Max..."  
  
Rei could only close his gold eyes sadly, "I don't just have my eyes on him, we're going out now...and I wasn't exactly happy to tell that to Kyu...considering after I told him...he started to cry...and ran off to his room...and he hasn't come out...I know it broke his heart...but I didn't want to lie to him...especially on his birthday..."  
  
"Well, having you talk with him isn't going to help him anyway, "The phoenix stood up, "I'll talk with him, hopefully I'll have the right words to say to bring him to his senses."  
  
Well, good luck to you, Kai," He said aloud, smirking while thinking to himself, _'You can't fool me, Kai... I heard you say yourself that you loved the neko...maybe you can help him mend his heart...since no one else can...'  
_  
The slate haired boy began to walk up the room that Kyu had locked himself into, but he suddenly felt a pair of gold eyes staring into his back, causing him to turn around. He frowned, seeing the smirk on Rei's face.  
  
"Quit smirking like that, before I wipe it off your face for you."  
  
Rei slyly rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever you say, I'll be in the living room."  
  
With that being said, the raven haired boy headed over to the couch, placing himself down, making himself comfortable, seeming ready to take a nap. A sharp sigh came from the slate haired boy, before he continued on his way.  
  
............................................................................  
  
Sitting on the floor of the locked bedroom sat the figure of the silver haired neko-jin, who's head was buried into his arms. Small muffled sniffs escaped his throat, as his cat tail laid limp, and his cat ears stayed flat against his head. From outside, the slate haired boy finally approached the door, and raised his fist to it, knocking rythmnically on the hard wood, hoping the neko would hear him.  
  
"Kyu, are you in there?" He asked, while wondering why he bothered.  
  
Small sniffs came from inside, as the kitten lifted his head at Kai's voice, "...Yes..."  
  
"Can I come in?" Kai frowned slightly, hearing the sounds of Kyu's soft sobbing.  
  
After a few small sounds of shuffling, and more soft sniffs from the neko-jin, the knob to the door began to turn, and the door began to slowly open. Behind the door was standing the golden eyed neko-jin that was still blurred with tears. The slate haired teen wanted to bring his arms out, and pull the boy into his arms, and never let him go, but he held himself back, as he stared into Kyu's misty gold eyes.  
  
"I heard what happened today...."  
  
"...." The cat glanced at the floor, "I guess Rei told you...right?"  
  
"Yes...Rei told me..." Kai placed a gentle hand on Kyu's shoulder, "Look at me, Kyu..."  
  
The silver haired boy seemed to hesitate at the Russian's command, but he obeyed anyway, and looked up at him, their eyes immediatly locked together. Seeing the cat wasn't going to look back down, Kai began to speak.  
  
"Look, I know this situation is hard for you, but I think you need to look at the bright side to this," Kai winced at the thought of the word 'bright' , "Maybe in fate, Rei wasn't the one for you..."  
  
Kyu felt his cat like eyes slightly widen as he heard those words come out of the two toned haired boy's mouth. With little effort, he pushed the hand that was laying on his shoulder, and let his feet walk over to the window, as his slightly harsh voice began to pour out of his throat.  
  
"And what would you know about fate, Kai...?  
  
The ruby eyes seemed to stare at the koneko's back, before leaning on the door frame of the room, "If you want a straight answer, no one really 'does' know fate Kyu, to be honest, I don't know fate myself, neither does anyone else. It's just a normal thing....It just happens...just like that and we never even really notice it."  
  
The silver silk began to cover the boy's eyes, "Whoever said days like this are supposed to be one of the best days of people's life...they don't know anything..."  
  
"Well for one thing Kyu, not everything is sunshine and rainbows," Kai crossed his arms behind his head, still leaning on the door frame, You're gonna have to take life by the day in and day out, I know it's hard, but I know you will find someone that will be more than happy to share the day with you. I can assure you that."  
  
Hearing that, the silver haired boy turned sharply, his eyes narrowed, "This is coming from someone that used to say he didn't need anyone."  
  
For a minute, Kai had been burnt there, "...Don't be so sure of what people say aloud."  
  
"Well, you seemed so certain of that when you left the Bladebreakers...which I was with you guys on the day you decided to leave... do you realize how hard it was to fix the trust I had for you after you came back?" He glared down at the ground, not being able to look up anymore.  
  
The Russian simply closed his eyes, "I don't blame you, in fact, I would've forgave you if you didn't even trust me at all.....when you come to it, what made you trust me anyway?" He looked back up at Kyu, "Hm? Why don't you tell me that?"  
  
"...." The neko-jin sat down on his bed, "I guess it's because you came back in the first place..."  
  
An eyebrow raised at his rsponse, "It's either my instinct bugging me, or it's that you're hiding something."   
  
The golden eyed boy turned to look at Kai, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well didn't you say that it took you a while to trust me? So why just for me coming back was the reason that you even trusted me?"  
  
The golden eyes turned right back to the window, "Why would it matter to you?"  
  
"Because I'm concerned about you!!" He then noticed what he just said, and threw his hand over his mouth.  
  
"...." Kyu turned to look at the Russian, "What...did you say?"  
  
"Because..." Kai turned his head to the wall, "Because I'm concerned about you, Kyu..."  
  
The golden eyes seemed to soften a bit, then they simply closed, as he began to wrap his arms around his legs, staring out the window, his eyes becoming slightly like a cat's.  
  
"Now you just sound like Rei..." Meanwhile, he was thinking, _'I opened myself up, and it only brought my soul to pieces, why would it be any different now?'  
_  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "Me? Sound like Rei? Do 'not' put me in that idiot's place because I'm definately not like him and exceptionally do not sound like him either." Kai gave a sigh, and made his way over to the bed, and took a seat next to the neko, "Kyu, it's just that......'Am I willing to go this far?' I'm just worried about you and it hurts...." There came a small pause, "And it hurts me just trying to see you upset...."  
  
Kyu looked at Kai, his eyes still as misty as before, _'He better not be lying to me..._' While he said outloud, "You...mean that?"  
  
"Mean it? Of course I mean it, Kyu..." His red eyes softened a bit, "You're much more different than the others.....you remind me of myself when I was a kid....so naiive and young, thinking I was invinsible, until this," He placed a hand on his own face, touching the triangles on his cheeks, "this happened to me, I couldn't live happy....that's why I'm...well me....today," Kai looked away with a small glint of guilt, "Not one day passes by that I wish I could go back and change my mistakes."  
  
A soft blink came from Kyu, as his thoughts went nuts, _'He thinks I'm naiive...? ...please tell me he's not saying all this to calm me down, and then just leave...'  
_  
The silver haired neko-jin stared down at the bed, trying to hide his feelings of complete confusion. Before he knew it, more tears began to slide down his cheeks. The slate haired boy blinked, seeing the salty tears falling from the boy's eyes. He hesitantly reached his arm around, and brought around the boy's shoulder, and gently pulled him over, letting him cry into his shoulder. He began to stroke the boy's silver hair, whispering words of comfort into his koneko ears.  
  
Kyu sniffed, his cat ears flat against his silver hair, _'I don't want it to happen again...I don't want to fall in love, only to be hurt again...would Kai be able to do that?'   
_  
Before anyone else could protest, the golden eyed boy brought his arms around Kai's waist, as his face was buried deeply into the teen's shoulder, small sniffs coming from his throat. The Russian seemed to hesitate a little more, but pulled the silver haired boy closer, gently stroking his back.  
  
"It will be okay, Kyu, just let it all out..."  
  
The crying that was coming from the young neko-jin seemed slightly muffled, as he only seemed to clutch the ruby eyed boy closer to him, letting himself cry his depression away. Unheard from them, the door behind them quietly closed. The one that had closed it was none other than Rei, as a small smile traced his lips.  
  
"I hope it works for you and Kyu, Kai...I really do, he whispered, before turning, and walking down the hall.  
  
**A/N:: That's about it, I hope you all enjoyed. I'm going to make a sequel to this, if I get the time. r/r for now, bye bye   
  
Kai:: ::is glaring at her for having Kyu in love with Rei::  
  
Me:: v.vU**


End file.
